1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adaptor for use with an incentive spirometer and more particularly, relates to an improved incentive spirometer for inspiratory and expiratory volume exercising and a unique adaptor for metering doses of medication.
2. Background Information
Inhalation and respiratory therapists, as well as physicians, have long recognized a need for patient-oriented ways to administer medications through metered does inhalers. A frequent problem is the ability for the patient to inhale the medication and determine the effectiveness of the inhaled treatment. When the patient feels they have not received the proper relief, they will administer more medication and over utilize the medication.
Devices such as spacers have been designed to assist the patient in receiving the proper amount of medication delivered from metered dose inhalers and to improve the capture of medication by the patient. Such devices, including inhaling chambers, help to ensure the patient breaths deeply to penetrate the lungs as much as possible. Such devices have shown some effectiveness with metered dose inhalers, but do not provide the incentive or the ability of a patient to effectively evaluate the efficiency of the treatment. The patient can generally only tell if the treatment is effective, by whether or not that they feel some improvement.
Metered dose medication inhalers are pressurized canisters containing a respiratory medication such as Ventolin or Proventil. The canister usually comes with a dispenser comprised of a tubular housing for receiving the canister, and a spray outlet for engaging the canister spray stem or tip. To dispense a dose of medication, a patient presses the end of the canister into the dispenser housing, which forces the vapor outlet spray tip into the canister, opening a valve and releasing a single dose of medication through a spray nozzle and a mouthpiece on the dispenser. A patient must breath deeply, almost simultaneously, while expelling a dose of medication to allow the medication to reach the lungs. This means that the patient must coordinate the dispensing of the medicine and inhaling simultaneously. It has been estimated that as little 15 percent penetration of the medication is achieved with the conventional dispensing devices.
One such device for dispensing a metered dose medication is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,157 of Raghuprasad. This patent discloses a dispenser having a housing for receiving a canister of medication such as Ventolin. This patent describes vapor outlet tip being pressed into a stand pipe to spray medication through a nozzle having an air operated sail valve. The problem with this device is the danger of small parts that could accidentally become dislodged and be inhaled.
Various devices have been conceived to improve and simplify the use of the metered dose inhaler dispensers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,467 of Foley, describes a medication inhaling chamber or spacer that can be fitted to the mouthpiece of a conventional dispenser. One end of the chamber has a flexible diaphragm to receive the mouthpiece of the conventional dispenser. The other end of the chamber has its own mouthpiece. The patient discharges the metered dose canister through the dispenser into the chamber where it will expand and presumably, more thoroughly vaporize for inhalation through the mouthpiece on the chamber. The construction of the chamber, and inclusion of an audible sonic device is supposed to indicate proper inhalation technique to improve treatment. The sonic device produces a tone if a patient inhales too rapidly. Another device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,419 of Weinstein et al, is designed to permit the use of multiple metered dose inhaling canisters. This device has a pair of opposing housing or receptacles having a centrally located spray nozzle and mouthpiece. Metered dose inhaler canisters are installed in each end to dispense two different vaporized medications through the spray nozzle and mouthpiece. However, a disadvantage of this device is that it sprays different medications through the same nozzle allowing for potential drug interactions, this practice has been considered unacceptable and has not been approved.
Devices for use with metered dose medication dispensers are also illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,298 of Bush and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,975 of Sladek. The former is a design for a bronchial dilator tee while the latter is for an expansion chamber for use with a metered dose medication dispenser. The latter expansion chamber appears to be similar in function and presumably, provides the same benefit disclosed in the United States Patent of Foley referred to hereinabove. There appears to be little difference in function in these two different devices except for their outward appearance.
There are also devices to exercise breathing which permit monitoring control of the volume of inspired air and can indirectly be used to control the rate of inspiration of medications. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,202. The device disclosed in this patent can be used to indicate the amount of inspired air, but has some problems. The device includes a tube and a valve assembly to calibrate the effective range of the spirometer. A floating ball is used to indicate the effective volume of inspired air. However, because of deficiencies in the design of the breathing exerciser, the ball does not effectively show a controlled rate of inspired air. At some point, the ball will "pop-up" to the top indicating the exerciser is being used at its full range. The design does not permit the ball to rise slowly, accurately indicating the amount of inspired air. Thus, a patient using the device cannot accurately and smoothly control the volume of inspired air.
The breathing exerciser, in the above identified patent, also includes an elongate tube and bulb for using the breathing exerciser as a medication inhaler. Since the breathing exerciser itself does not provide a smooth delivery of inhaled air, its use in conjunction with a medication inhaler is not as effective as it could be.
It would be advantageous if the breathing exerciser of the above identified patent could be improved to provide a smooth and accurate delivery of inspired air. It would also be advantageous if this device could be provided with an adaptor for use with pressurized metered dose medication inhalers.
It is therefore, one object of the present invention to provide an improved incentive inspirator.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved incentive inspirator and adaptor for use in the administration of medications delivered through a metered dose inhaler.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a unique, universal adaptor that provides no free airflow from the point where the nozzle of a metered dose inhaler stem is inserted in the adaptor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a universal adaptor providing no free airflow from the point of the nozzle where a metered does inhaler stem is inserted in the adaptor, and provides a second opening that permits attachment of other devices that provide some measurement of the efficiency of the medication inhaled.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a universal adaptor that provides no free airflow from the point where the nozzle of the metered dose inhaler stem is inserted in the adaptor, and a second opening for attachment of an incentive spirometer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a universal adaptor providing no free airflow from the point where the nozzle of the metered dose inhaler stem is inserted in the adaptor, and includes a second orifice for attachment of a variety of devices such as a whistle for indicating the efficiency of the inhaled medication, another adaptor piggy-backed or a cloud chamber attached.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a universal adaptor which can provide medication through a closed system where no air is drawn in from the point where the medication is released.